Αρχαιολόγοι Γης
A list of eminent archaeologists. A * Ekrem Akurgal (1911-2002) Turkish, Anatolia * Jorge Alarcao Portuguese, Portugal * William F. Albright (1891-1971) U.S.A., Orientalist * Susan E. Alcock (born 19??) Roman provinces * Leslie Alcock (1925-2006), English, Dark Age Britain * Jim Allen (born 19??) Australian, Oceania * Sedat Alp (1913-2006), Turkish, Hittitologist * David G. Anderson (1949) Eastern North America * Manolis Andronicos (1919-1992) Greek, Greece * Remzi Oğuz Arık, Turkish, Early Bronze Age Anatolia * Mikhail Artamonov (1898-1972) Russian/Soviet, Khazarist * Mick Aston (born 1946) English, popularizer * Richard Atkinson (1920-94) English, England * Frédérique Audoin-Rouzeau (Fred Vargas) French * Anthony Aveni, archaeoastronomy * Massoud Azarnoush, Sassanid archaeology (1946-2008) B * Churchill Babington (1821-1889) English * Paul Bahn (born 19?? ) English * Geoff Bailey (born 19?? ) English * Adolph Francis Alphonse Bandelier (1840-1914) American * Ranuccio Bianchi Bandinelli (1900-1975) Italian, Estruscans & art * Philip Barker (1920 – 2001) British * Ofer Bar-Yosef (born 1937) Israeli * Aileen G. Baron (born 1925) American * Thomas Bateman (1821-1861) English * Giovanni Battista Belzoni (1778–1823) Italian * Mark Beech (b. 1963) English, * Lee R. Berger (b. 1965) American * Gerhard Bersu (1889 – 1964) German * Leopoldo Batres * Taha Baqir Iraqi * Barbara Bender * Charles Ernest Beule (1826 – 1874) French, Greece * Martin Biddle * Peter Biehl * Fereidoun Biglari (born 1970) Iranian Kurdish, Paleolithic * Lewis Binford (born 1930) American, theory * Orhan Bingol, Turkish, Anatolia * Hiram Bingham, (1875-1956) American, discovered Machu Picchu * Flavio Biondo(1392 – 1463) Italian, Rome * Glenn Albert Black (1900 - 1964) American, US Mid-West * Carl Blegen (1887-1971) American, Troy * Frederick Jones Bliss (1857 - 1939) American, Palestine * Harriet Boyd-Howes * Giacomo Boni (1859 - 1925) Italian, Roman architecture * François Bordes(1919 - 1981) French * Jacques Boucher de Crèvecœur de Perthes (1788 - 1868) French, France * Jan Bouzek * Richard Bradley * R. Joe Brandon * Charles Etienne Brasseur de Bourbourg (1814 - 1874) French, Meso-America * James Henry Breasted(1865 - 1935) American, Egypt * Eric Breuer (b. 1968) Swiss, Roman/Medieval chronology * Jacques Breuer( ) Belgian, Roman Belgium * Patrick M.M.A. Bringmans (b. 1970) Belgian, Palaeolithic Archaeology & Paleoanthropology * Aisling Bronach (b. 19??) American, Irish archaeology * Don Brothwell (b. ????) British, paleopathology * Elizabeth Brumfiel (b. ????) American, Mesoamerican archaeology * Bernard Bruyere (1879 - 1971) French, Egypt * Aubrey Burl (b. 19??) British?, British megaltihic monuments * Karl Butzer (b. 1934) American, environmental archaeology C * Frank Calvert (1828 – 1908), English, Troy * Luigi Canina (1795 – 1856) Italian * Bob Carr ( ) American, Florida historic Indians * Martin Carver (b. 19??) British, Early Middle Ages in Northern Europe - Sutton Hoo * Howard Carter (1874– 1939) English, Egypt * Joanna Casey (b. 19??) , Africa and ethnoarchaeology * Alfonso Caso (1896 - 1970) Mexican, Mexico * Dilip Chakrabarti * Jean-François Champollion (1790 – 1832) French, Egypt * Kwang-chih Chang (1931 - 2001), Chinese archaeologist and prehistorian * John F. Cherry Aegean prehistory * Vere Gordon Childe (1892 - 1957) Australian, Europe / neolithic * Choi Mong-lyong (b. 1946), Korean archaeologist * Leopoldo Cicognara (1767 – 1834) Italian, Italy * Muazzez İlmiye Çığ (born 1914), Turkish, Sumerologist * Bob Clarke (Historian) English, Prehistoric and Modern Era * David Clarke (1937 – 1976) English, theory * John Desmond Clark (1916 - 2002) English, Africanist * Grahame Clark (1907 - 1995) British, Mesolith and economy * Albert Tobias Clay (born 1866), American Lutheran minister and Assyriologist * Eric H. Cline Ancient Near East, Aegean prehistory * Fay-Cooper Cole (1881-1961) American; U.S. Mid-West * John M. Coles (born 1930), Wetland archaeology, Bronze Age archaeology, experimental archaeology * John Collis ( - ) English, Iron Age Europe * Sir Richard Colt Hoare (1758 - 1838) English, England * Margaret Conkey (b. 19??) , France / paleothic * Graham Connah (b. 19??) Australian?, historic Africa and Australia * Gudrun Corvinus (1931 - 2006?) German, India/Nepal/Africa * George Cowgill American; Mesoamerica, Teotihuacan * O.G.S. Crawford (1886 - 1957) English, aerial archaeology * Roger Cribb (1948 - 2007) Australian; Turkish Kurds & Aust. Aborigines. * Joseph George Cumming (1812 – 1868) English; Isle of Man * Barry Cunliffe (born 1939) * Ben Cunnington * Maud Cunnington * William Cunnington * James Curle * Ernst Curtius D * George F. Dales, United States (1927 – 1992) * Glyn Daniel * Théodore Davies * William Boyd Dawkins * Janette Deacon * Hilary Deacon * James Deetz (1930-2000) American; Historical Archaeology * James P. Delgado * Richard Dent, Chesapeake, Southwest * Jules Desnoyers * Adolphe Napoleon Didron * Tom D. Dillehay, American-Chilean ethnoarchaeologist, Distinguished Professor at Vanderbilt University * Ali Dinçol, Turkish, Hittitologist * Belkıs Dinçol, Turkish, Hittitologist * Marcia-Anne Dobres * Wilhelm Dörpfeld * Hans Dragendorff * Robert Dunnell * Kelly Dixon E * Kutlu Emre, Turkish, Hittitologist * Kenan Erim (1929-1990), Turkish, Hellenistic Anatolia * Sir Arthur Evans * Sir John Evans F * Georg Fabricius * Brian M. Fagan * Rev. Brian Faussett * Patrick Fazioli * Carlo Fea * Gary M. Feinman American; Mesoamerica, Oaxaca * Sir Charles Fellows * Karl Ludwig Fernow * J. Walter Fewkes * Israel Finkelstein * William D. Finlayson * George R Fischer * Kent Flannery * James A. Ford (1911-1968) Southeastern United States * Henry Chandlee Forman * Alfred Foucher * Cyril Fox * William Flinders Petrie * David Frankell * Gayle J. Fritz G * Stane Gabrovec * Antoine Galland * Clive Gamble * Thomas Gann - (1867-1938) Irish; Mesoamerica, Maya * Percy Gardner * Dorothy Garrod * William Gell * Friedrich William Eduard Gerhard * Joan Gero Andean, feminist * Diane Gifford-Gonzalez * John Wesley Gilbert - (1864-1923) first African American archaeologist, Greece, Classical * Marija Gimbutas * Pere Bosch-Gimpera * Einar Gjerstad * John Mann Goggin * Albert Goodyear * Avraham Gopher * Yuval Goren * Ian Graham * Boris Grakov (1899 - 1970) Soviet/Russian, Scythians and Sarmatians * J. Patrick Greene * Canon William Greenwell * Alan Greaves * James Bennett Griffin * W. F. Grimes * Raimondo Guarini * Gustaf VI Adolf of Sweden * Elham Ghasidian (born 1979) Iranian Paleolithic H * Robert Hall * Osman Hamdi Bey (1842-1911), Ottoman Turkish, Syria and Lebanon * Richard D. Hansen * Anthony Harding * Phil Harding * J.C. "Pinky" Harrington * Michael G. Hasel * Emil Haury, 2 May 1904-5 December 1992, Southwestern United States * Zahi Hawass, Egypt * Christopher Hawkes * Thor Heyerdahl * Edgar Lee Hewett * Christian Gottlob Heyne * Eric Higgs * Catherine Hills * Peter Hinton * Ian Hodder (born 1948) English; theory * Frederick Webb Hodge * Simon Holdaway * Vance T. Holliday Paleoindian and Great Plains geoarchaeology and archaeology * Marcel Homet * John Horsley * Ferenc Horváth * Jean-Louis Huot * Saman Heydari (born 1970) Iranian Geoarchaeologist (Prehistory) * Bahar Hamzeh Pour 1975 Iranian archeologist I *Glynn Isaac *Cynthia Irwin-Williams, (1936-1990) Southwestern archaeology J * Otto Jahn * Jacques Jaubert, French,Paleolithic archaeologist * Thomas Jefferson, US President * Llewellyn Jewitt * Donald Johanson * Gregory Johnson * Martin Jones * Rhys Maengwyn Jones (1941-2001) Welsh/Australian, Tasmania * Rosemary Joyce Mayan, Feminist K * Johan Kamminga * Benjamin Kamphaus * Şevket Aziz Kansu, Turkish, Early Bronze Age Anatolia * Dustin Keeler * Kathleen Kenyon * Alfred V. Kidder * T. R. Kidder geoarchaeology and archaeology of Southeastern United States, specifically the Mississippi Alluvial Valley. (son of A. V. Kidder) * Kim Won-yong * Richard Klein * Robert Koldewey * Gustaf Kossinna * Hamit Zübeyir Koşay, Turkish, Early Bronze Age Anatolia * Kristian Kristiansen L * C. C. Lamberg-Karlovsky * Luigi Lanzi * Peter Lape * Pierre Henri Larcher * Donald Lathrap * Jean-Philippe Lauer * Bo Lawergren, music archaeologist * T. E. Lawrence * Sir Austen Henry Layard * Louis Leakey, 1903-1972, British archaeologist and paleoanthropologist. * Mary Leakey, 1913-1996, British archaeologist and paleoanthropologist. * Richard Leakey, 1944- , Kenyan paleoanthropologist * Mark Leone, theory, historical archaeology * Charles Lenormant * François Lenormant * André Leroi-Gourhan * Jean Antoine Letronne * Gerson Levi-Lazzaris, 1979-, Brazilian ethnoarchaeologist. * Carenza Lewis * R. Barry Lewis, Cahokia, Mississippian culture * David Lewis-Williams, (b. 1934) cognitive archaeologist specialising in Upper-Palaeolithic and Bushmen rock art. * William D. Lipe * Edward Lhuyd * Mary Aiken Littauer * Georg Loeschcke * Victor Loret * Stephen Loring 1950 - * William A. Longacre * Sir John Lubbock * Rev. W. C. Lukis M * Robert Alexander Stewart Macalister * Father John MacEnery * Richard MacNeish, disovered origins of maize. * Aren Maeir, Ancient Levant, Israel, Philistines * Yousef Majidzadeh, Iranian, Jiroft culture * JP Mallory * Sir Max Mallowan * John Manley * Meral Manyas, Turkish, Anatolia * Joyce Marcus * Auguste-Édouard Mariette * Spyridon Marinatos * John Hubert Marshall * Marjan Mashkour, (zooarchaeologist), Iranian * Ronald J. Mason * Gaston Maspero * Paul Massiera, (1899 - 1976) French archaeologist * Therkel Mathiassen, (1892 - 1967), Danish, Arctic region * Alfred P. Maudslay * Amihai Mazar * Benjamin Mazar * Eilat Mazar * August Mau * Charles McBurney * Betty Meggers * Randall McGuire * W. C. McKern (1892 - 1988) American, Americanist/theorist * Paul Mellars * Michael Mercati * Prosper Mérimée * Jerald T. Milanich * Sarunas Milisauskas * Naomi Miller Near East archaeobotanist * René Millon * Paul Minnis * Sir Ellis Minns * Oscar Montelius * Pierre Montet * Andrew M.T. Moore * Clarence Bloomfield Moore * Elizabeth A. Moore, American, Prehistoric Zooarchaeology, Middle Atlantic * Warren K. Moorehead (1866-1939) American * Sylvanus G. Morley (1883-1948) American; Mesoamerica, especially Maya * John Robert Mortimer * Peder Mortensen, Danish, Prehistoric archaeology * Sabatino Moscati Italian archaeologist and linguist known for his work on the Phoenicians * Keith Muckelroy * John Mulvaney * Tim Murray N * Katie Neilson * Ezzat Ol, llah Negahban * Sarah Milledge Nelson * Evzen Neustupný * Charles Thomas Newton * Christiane Desroches Noblecourt * Ivor Noël Hume * Rahmat Naderi (born 1981) Iranian Kurdish, Paleolithic O * Kenneth Oakley * Jérémie Jacques Oberlin * Bjørnar Olsen Norwegian, theory, material culture, Arctic * Charles Orser Historical Archaeology * Nimet Özgüç, Turkish, Hittitologist * Tahsin Özgüç (1916-2005), Turkish, Assyrian archaeology P * Glorimar Pagan * John Parkington * André Parrot * Deborah M. Pearsall * Richard J. Pearson (b. 2 May 1938) * William Pengelly * Alessandro Pezzati * William Matthew Flinders Petrie * Philip Phillips * Stuart Piggott * John Pinkerton * Augustus Pitt Rivers * George Pitt Rivers * Nikolaos Platon * Reginald Stuart Poole * Georges Posener * Gregory Possehl American; South Asia, Indus Valley Civilization * Timothy W. Potter (1944-2000), British Classical archaeologist. * Richard Potts * Francis Pryor Q *Jules Etienne Joseph Quicherat, French R * Philip Rahtz (1921 - ) British United Kingdom * Sir Andrew Ramsay * Katharina C. Rebay Austrian, United Kingdom * George (Rip) Rapp, Jr. * William Rathje * Desire Raoul Rochette * Jean Gaspard Felix Ravaisson-Mollien (1813 - 1900) French * Colin Renfrew * Caspar Reuvens * Julian Richards * Derek Roe * Wil Roebroeks (born 1955) Dutch, The Netherlands * Carlos Armando Rodriguez Editor by International Journal of South American Archaeology - IJSA (magazine) * Malcolm J. Rogers (1890 - 1960), American, California * Michael Rostovtzeff * Katherine Routledge (1866 - 1935) British, Easter Island * Emmanuel de Rouge * Peter Rowley-Conwy * Ron Rule * Alberto Ruz Lhuillier * Donald P. Ryan S * Sharada Srinivasan * Yannis Sakellarakis * Roderick Salisbury * Daniel H. Sandweiss * Viktor Sarianidi * Otto Schaden * Claude Schaeffer * Michael Brian Schiffer * Heinrich Schliemann * Philippe-Charles Schmerling * Carmel Schrire * Francesco Scipone * Ovid R. Sellers, United States, Biblical Old Testament * Jean Baptiste Louis George Seroux D'Agincourt * Richard Shakles * Michael Shanks * Thurstan Shaw * Bong-geun Sim * Isobel Smith * William Robertson Smith * Steven Snape * Janet D. Spector * E. Lee Spence * Kurt Springs * Stanley South, historical * Flaxman Charles John Spurrell * Rev. Frederick Spurrell * Carl Steen * Julie K. Stein, geoarchaeology and archaeology of shell middens and coastal archaeological sites * Marc Aurel Stein * M. Stekelis, excavation of neolithic site on Yarmuk River *Hans-Georg Stephan, German Medievalist, born 1950 * Nicola Stern * Simon Stoddart * William Duncan Strong * Pál Sümegi Hungarian T * Jean Michel de Tarragon * Joan Du Plat Taylor * Walter Willard Taylor, Jr. * Julio C. Tello * Alexander Thom * Julian Thomas * J. Eric S. Thompson * Christian Jürgensen Thomsen * John Thurman * Tina Thurston * Christopher Tilley * Alfred Marston Tozzer * Bruce Trigger (1937-2006) Canadian; theory, comparative civilizations * Evelyn Turner, Australian * Ronald F. Tylecote * Dr. Zemaryalai Tarzi Renown Afghan Archaeologist. U * Peter Ucko (1938-2007) * Luigi Maria Ugolini * David Ussishkin V * Henri de Vaux * Dominique Vivant Denon * Mary Voight * Vítor Oliveira Jorge W * Marc Waelkens * John Bryan Ward-Perkins (1912-1981), British, architectural historian, archaeologist. * Charles Warne * Clarence H. Webb * Waldo Wedel * Fred Wendorf (born 1925), archaeological of and cultural development of arid environemnts * Josef W. Wegner * Friedrich Gottlieb Welcker * Boyd Wettlaufer, Father of Saskatchewan Archaeology * Mortimer Wheeler (1890-1976) * Raymond Whitlow * Theodor Wiegand * Johann Joachim Winckelmann * Leonard Woolley * Jens Jacob Asmussen Worsaae * Alison Wylie * John Wymer X Y * Norman Yoffee Z * Ezra B.W. Zubrow American * R. Tom Zuidema * Irit Ziffer Ž * Vladas Žulkus (born 1945), Lithuanian External links *Fictional Archaeologists -- characters from film, video and computer games, and fiction. *Archaeologist Biographies